¿Listo?
by Leasla7373
Summary: No la estaba dejando ir, descubrió por las malas cuánto le hacía falta si no estaba aquí y la estaba trayendo de vuelta.


**No soy dueño de Bleach o alguno de sus personajes, hijo de Tite.**

**Yo soy dueño de lo que escribo.**

**Resumen: **_No estaba allí ir, descubrí por las malas cuánto le faltaba si no estaba aquí y la estaba trayendo de vuelta._

**Maridaje: IchiRuki.**

Kyaaaa, Un IchiRuki hecho por mi.

_(Cof, cof ... Olviden el grito ahí.)_

.

.

.

.

.

**¿Listo ...?**

Se convirtió vacío, solo y perdido.

Hacia frío, no tenía frío.

Tal vez fuera por verla sin pecado hacer nada, o tal vez la pérdida de sangre le estaba afectando.

No lo sabía.

El piso estaba mojado y se estaba empapando, no es que le podría importar menos.

Uryuu también cayó así que moriría aquí también hoy, estaba igual que él, tal vez mejor. Ambos estaban en el suelo y sin posibilidad de levantarse.

La cabeza le daba vueltas y su visión era borrosa. Posiblemente estaba por desmayarse.

Sentía le picaban los ojos.

Estaba llorando.

Era un niño llorón, los primeros años de su vida vivió aferrado al costado de su madre, temía del mundo que lo rodeaba, temía de las personas, se estrecha débil e indefenso.

Aquella noche se exactamente igual.

Frío, solo y con un pedazo de su alma faltante.

Ahora era lo mismo.

Ella se fue y con ella una parte de su alma, No era más, también se fue algo de su corazón.

Ahora no le temía a los vivos si no a los muertos.

Llovía

Aquella noche también llovió.

Está noche también llovió.

Cerró los ojos incapaz de mantenerlos abiertos por más tiempo. Era incapaz de moverse y apenas y salían susurros de su boca.

Era un sabor amargo el saber que no importaba cuanto se esforzó, no podía ganar desde un principio.

No sabía que lo mataba más, el desangramiento o su mirada.

La vio llorar por él solo para darle unos segundos más de vida.

Que agonía

Segundos como estos en los que se planteaba que era tan era patético era.

Pareciera un mal chiste, vivir más y sufrir más.

La morocha había volteado atrás antes de partir y su mirada la delataba, le dolía saber que ella había de él como un muerto.

Ella segura pasaría sus últimos días pensando en que murió por su culpa.

Si culpaba a alguien era él, pues él era quien incitaba a dar sus poderes. Por creer que podría matar un hueco solo.

Era un estúpido.

Antes de caer en la inconsciencia alcanzo a susurrar.

"Ru..kia ..."

El no era un héroe y no podía ser un segador, no cuando no podía ayudar a su propia alma a ser salvada.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

No espero volver a abrir los ojos, de verdad no era necesario.

Había sido salvado por los pelos gracias a Urahara-San, y él le había propuesto recuperar sus poderes Arrebatados por Byakuya.

Él desde luego aceptó.

No estaba seguro si podría salvar a Rukia pero estaba seguro de algo, no iba a rendirse, solo pararía cuando estuviera muerto o ella en sus brazos.

Elección simple, salvala o muere intencionado.

_"Quieres callarte, enana"._

_"Entonces di que Chappy es lindo"._

_"Sabes, mejor sigue hablando"._

Sonrío de lado, apenas conoció a una mujer gruñona que entró por su ventana y le apuñaló con una espada y ahora la estaba siguiendo para salvarla de una ejecución en otro mundo.

La misma que le había hecho los dos meses más felices en casi 10 años y le había dado el poder de proteger a los demás a la costa de sus propios.

"Listo Kurosaki-Kun".

Miro a Urahara frente a él, por Rukia hasta para morir.

Y carga.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

La vida le arrebato a su madre y la muerte a Rukia.

Antes solo podría ser un espectador, ahora él jugaría. No hay intenciones de perder pero tampoco hay posibilidades de ganar.

Miró el **Seikamón** frente a él, no tenía miedo, estaba dispuesto a aceptar cualquier castigo por sus acciones, la sociedad de almas no era un sitio para jugar. Los Soul Repers no se quedarían de brazos cruzados con él y harían lo que fuera para matarle.

Antes dudó.

Antes estaba solo.

Ahora mirando hacia atrás tenía compañeros, no amigos.

Seguro que Uryuu diría que no, pero entonces para venir a rescatar a un Shinigami y más que nada ayudar a uno.

Chad siempre cuidaría su espalda y espera el poder hacer lo mismo.

Orihime pareciera seguirlo a él pero en el fondo sabía que la amistad de Rukia y Hime era genuina, dos chicas de buen corazón.

Y claro yoroichi, el gato guía que habla; Lógico

"Repito de nuevo, Kurosaki-Kun, ¿estas listo?"

Che, Urahara-San y sus preguntas estúpidas.

"Tu que crees". Sonrió al correr a la puerta.

La salvaria.

No por orgullo.

No porque le debiera.

No por lo moral que fuera.

No era más, era por amor.

La amaba y no la dejaría ir, no tan fácil.

¿Somos amigos, Ichigo?

Más que amigos, menos que amantes ... enana.

"Eres todo de mi".

.

.

.

.

.

**Es corto, lo se pero alargar las cosas innecesariamente solo las aruina.**

**Es mi primer Ichiruki inspirado en los capítulos 16 y 17 del anime, Gracias a un AMV.**

**Dudas, sugerencias o Chodori en los comentarios.**


End file.
